Sweet Vanilla
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [TyKa]rated for mm relations [Lemon] Its a NMP aka Not Much Plot......Food has always been so very important to me. It plays a focal part in my life. So it was no surprise really that I compared something that I found desirable to a food that I liked


DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. This plot most likely very clichéd, sorry if its an original – I didn't know – I'm trying my hand at something new.....don't know if it will pan out. We will see, ja?

A/N: This is a NMP aka 'Not Much Plot' It was going to be a PWP but it didn't really turn out that way.....my first attempt – what can I say? Hope it's all right though.

A/N: I was inspired while listening to Sweet Vanilla by Hyde but the fic is not really related in any way to the song.....Also I am unsure of differences in age – so I kinda made them up......and I don't really know what happened to Voltaire so I fabricated that as well.

Thanks to Jen who encouraged me to finish this with her kind words.

Dedication: To all those who have believed in me and supported me over the years. I know that I can be difficult but I am glad that you think I am worth it – enough to stick around anyways. KAR -- especially you three, you know who you are.

SWEET VANILLA

Food has always been so very important to me. It plays a focal part in my life. So it was no surprise really that I compared something that I found desirable to a food that I liked.

There are very few things that I find desirable. I mean there are many, many things that I like but only really one thing that has me twisted in knots one minute and floating on air the net. I shouldn't say thing when I mean a person, how rude of me.

Kai.

Hiwatari Kai.

He was like expensive chocolate. A hard, cool outer shell but on the inside it was delectable, soft, sweet........just well.....plain yum! It was something that made everything worthwhile.

I guess the outer shell that he parades around in most of the time can be off putting but to me, I just find it simply endearing. He struggles with himself so much and fights to retain ice cold mask of indifference and strains to maintain his fortress walls.

And dear God, his scent is entirely too appetising; a slightly spicy citrus scent from his cologne and the overwhelmingly enticing vanilla musk that just seems to waft around him.

I watched beneath half lidded eyes as he stalked past me on his way to who knows where. I didn't care just as long as I could watch him and continue watching until his cute behind swaggered out of my line of vision. He was just so......hot! There really wasn't any other word to describe it. He was like chocolate chips biscuits fresh made, just out of the oven; all warm and gooey on the inside. I wish I knew his insides better.

I blinked at that. What did I just say? I felt a heated blush creep up onto my cheeks. I can't believe I had just said that like that. It sounded so perverted.

Not that I wouldn't mind becoming acquainted with that – uh – side of him.....its just that I want more than just simply that. It is deeper for me. Sure I am attracted to him. Anybody, male or female with any hormones at all would find him utterly desirable. His sexuality rolls of him in waves and despite that I still don't know what his preference was – his orientation. I mean I have known him for years and never once have I caught him with a girl. Or for that matter I haven't ever seen him look at a girl with anything that could even slightly resemble interest. And that gave me some semblance of hope.

But on the other hand I am yet to see him glance at a boy with lust in his eyes. I think I would die if I did – see him look at a man that way. Of course it would be different if that man was me....but that is foolish dreamings on my part.

Such a thing would never happen.

I was so sure.

I was wrong.

I remember the day like it was yesterday......maybe that is because it was yesterday...anyways I'll get on with it, yes?

I think I should start from the beginning. I am almost seventeen years old. I live with my Grandfather at his dojo and Kai, well, he stays here too. Since he isn't eighteen yet and his own Grandfather is in jail, hopefully rotting away bound by all his sins, he is staying with us. He isn't legal yet and so is unable to live on his own on the estate, which will rightfully belong to him once he becomes of age. So until then my Grandfather took him in so thusly he lives across the hall from me.

We had changed over the years, subtly I guess, although Kai had stayed pretty much the same in all the years that I have known him only getting taller. I slimmed down a few years ago. Then as I grew taller I bulked out a bit more. I worked hard to say in shape and I was proud of how my body looked now-a-days. I was also proud of the fact that I now stand head and shoulders above Kai. A fact that I loved to rub in every chance I got. But the extra height and strength that came with came in handy.

I had woken up surprisingly without aid this morning and had stumbled down the hall to kitchen for breakfast. I mumbled a greeting to Gramps and he promptly told me that he was going out and would be back in time for supper. Upon passing Kai I gave him a half smile and murmured a 'good morning'. He 'hn-ed' me in response and continue on his way back down the hall. Back to his bedroom I presumed.

I ate my breakfast; consisting of two helpings of weetbix and milk and 4 slices of vegemite toast and one slice of raisin toast; a hearty healthy breakfast of course. I rinsed my utensils and dishes and placed them on the drying rack and put all the breakfast food stuffs away back in their rightful position, then trudged back to my room. I was going to have a nice warm shower - just the thing to get my brain working again.

I entered the bathroom that I share with Kai; it adjoins my room and promptly stripped off my robe and sleepwear. They fell with a soft thunk against the wall. I turned the taps on and waited until the water was just right and then stepped directly under the spray.

The jet of steamy water instantly relaxed me but simultaneously made me feel livelier. After an inordinate amount of time I closed off the taps and opened the shower cubicle door. Immediately, tiny goosebumps appeared on my flesh, a visible sign of my body's protest at the sudden temperature drop. I squeezed the excess water from my locks and quickly towelled down. I ruffled my hair with the towel in attempts to dry it quickly and then wrapped around my waist. I palmed open the door to my room and strolled in. I didn't think twice before I dropped the towel on the ground and reached for my underwear drawer. I hummed a little tune and didn't even hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

The door to my bedroom swung open.

"Hey Tyson, do you think........."

I eyes widened and I quickly yanked up my briefs. I whirled around in surprise at the intrusion. I opened my mouth to tell him off when I noticed his jaw had dropped open in shock. I felt my entire body flush under his gaze.

".........Holy Shit...." he trailed off.

I looked at him in hopes to catch his gaze but he wasn't watching mine. He was staring at my chest. I looked down dubiously. I couldn't see what was so fascinating. My skin was a healthy pink flush from my shower and the previous full body blush that I had just recently experienced.

"Kai?" I asked tentatively a little wary to break him out of his trance like state.

"I.....um........"

I smirked at his nervous flustered appearance.

"What are you looking at?"

"Me? Looking.......nothing...no nothing at all..." he finally averted his gaze.

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Just......just – I wanted....never mind"

"You wanted a never mind...sorry fresh out of those."

"Oh ha ha! You are hilarious Tyson," he snapped back at me, his eyes falling once again on to me.

I opened my mouth to bite back but fell silent when I actually looked into those hues. They had darkened considerably. At first glance I thought perhaps his anger but no, on my continued observation of them I realised that it wasn't anger that coloured his eyes. It was lust. And that revelation hit me like a ton of bricks or a sack of potatoes or any other stupid analogy that you wanted to use. It didn't matter much except now I knew his orientation.

He liked men.

Or at least he liked me.

Well my body at the very least served to turn him on.

He unconsciously flicked his tongue out. The flash of pert pink trailed along his bottom lip. I shivered at the thought of that very same tongue on my body; licking various parts of me.

I wanted to look away. I desperately tried to. But I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. I was stuck in the middle of my bedroom wearing nothing but my underwear. My hair wet, loose and limp from my shower hung around my face.

The guy of my dreams was standing in front of me; drinking me in with his gaze. I would have said undressing me with his eyes only he had already gotten an eyeful today. And he was still just standing there – staring – at me.

I opened my mouth to speak his name but my voice came out in a husky whisper. My eyes widened with dread. I sounded like a needy lover calling to my partner to satisfy me.

I groaned at all the images that that thought process had given to me. I wondered what it would feel like to touch him. To kiss him. To wrap my fingers around his........No! Bad Tyson! Bad Tyson! Must not think thoughts like that. It will lead to very embarrassing situations; situations that no amount of talking will get you out of.

I wonder what he tastes like.

I squeezed my eyes shut as that thought brought about a very distinct image that was currently burning my eyelids, "No! no no no! no!"

"Wha...?"

I opened up my eyes in fright at the sound of someone else's voice. I looked up at him. That hunger, that desire was gone. His features were schooled to neutral - his expression emotionless.

I smirked at the sight of him with all his defences up again. I knew that they were not impenetrable now. I knew that they could come down.

The sight of my body had excited him......

I knew my plan of attack.

I had to get him off balance again and not let him have a chance to block me and reconstruct his walls. And I had to do it fast before he managed to reinforce them.

"Hey Kai what do you want to do today?"

"Hn."

"You got anything in particular planned?"

"Hn."

I ignored his typical lack of response and continued anyways, "I know what I want to do."

"Hn?"

I smirked as I caught the inflection on the 'Hn' it told me that he was curious.

"I want to press you against the wall and kiss you senseless.....I want to make sweet love to you."

"What!? You....I mean....I....That's...."

I laughed as his mask slid away and a stunned expression took its place. It was priceless. His flustered response told me so much about his thought processes. He too was now conjuring up images that set his heart racing. "Oh man, Kai, I was just kidding. Your expression was so funny."

He cleared his throat, "It isn't kind to say things like that."

"What? You want me to do those things to you?" I took a step in his direction and he took one back. "Do you want me to cover your lips in my kisses? Do you want me to place my hands on your skin? Do you want me to press my body flush against yours?"

With each question I moved forward at the same time he moved back.

I watched as his eyes widened when he realised that I did indeed have him pressed against the wall and I was yet to even touch him yet. I took the last step and leaned forward, pressing my hands against the wall on either side of him. He gulped and I could hear his rapid breaths.

It excited me to know that I could arouse him. That I alone got under his skin and made him bare himself to me, he was showing me that he was real.

"Do you want me to?"

He did not nod his head, neither did he voice an answer but he raised his head to me and looked at me with hunger eyes. That was enough reason for me. I closed the gap between us and gently brushed my lips against his. He shuddered every so slightly and the reasons behind that break in his armour went straight to my groin. I flicked out my tongue and drew it across his lips. I was asking a silent question and he answered me with a breathy sigh and acceptance. His lips parted under mine and I tasted him.

I finally allowed myself to touch him. One hand rested in his mane of hair and the other blazed a trail down his arm and encircled his waist. I nudged his legs apart with my knee and stepped closer to him. As I pressed my body against him both of my hands moved of their own accord to cup his behind. I pulled him impossibly close to me and revelled in the hiss of desire that escaped his lips at the movement.

I felt tentative arms wrap around my neck and I increased the desire I put into our kiss. I lifted him up and he complied with wrapping his legs around my waist, locking his ankles together behind my lower back. I pressed him harder against the wall, our bodies revelling in the friction created.

He tore his lips away from mine and his body arched into mine. I hissed in approval. He looked down at me, his magenta eyes blazing away, marking my soul. He started to turn away as if ashamed at his wantonness. But I thrust my hips up and his gaze snapped back to mine.

"Don't......" he began, his voice husky and deep. My heart sank at that utterance but as I continued to watch his kiss swollen lips I realised he wasn't done yet, "Don't start something that you are unwilling to finish."

My jaw dropped, "Who says I am unwilling? I am holding you in my arms am I not? I pressed my lips against yours. I touched your heated skin with my hands."

"Don't tease me."

"Kai," I shook my head at him, "I. Don't. Tease." Upon each word I thrust against him. And I was subsequently rewarded him a low guttural moan and Kai's pliant body arching against mine; pressing me closer.

I moved away from the wall and carried him over to my bed. I misjudged the distance and so when my knees ran into the end of the bed I fell forward with my precious cargo still in my arms.

"Oof."

"Sorry about that," I muttered as I lifted myself off of him; resting on my knees and hands above his prone shape.

"S'ok," he murmured back. His eyes opened once again and drew me in.

I placed a soft kiss to his brow and the made a trail of butterfly kisses down one cheek and along his draw line. I kissed the corner of his mouth and then moved away. I snickered at his sound of disproval. I trailed my tongue along the curve of his left ear and tugged the lobe into my mouth. I nibbled on it and his body relaxed beneath me. All signs of annoyance fell away. I then dropped my lips to kiss his collarbone. He shuddered beneath me at the slight touch and then I bit him and his back arched of the bed. I gently licked at the wound and suckled his enthusiasm. He moaned in acceptance and turned his head to the side to grant me more access. I smiled against his skin.

I tugged at the buttons on his shirt and in my haste to free him from it I ripped it apart. Little white buttons scattered and flew across my room. He growled at me then, "That was a good shirt."

"It was in my way," I replied. I danced my fingertips, rough and callused from years of Beyblade training and chores, across his naked torso. I dragged them down his flanks and found the waist line of his jeans. I moved a shaky hand over the now obvious bulge in his underwear. He moaned and squirmed beneath me, thrusting against my hand in a desperate attempt to seek some relief. I found his belt buckle at the same time I bent my head to nibble at his left nipple.

"Ahh......hmmmm...." He moaned in approval.

My fingers clumsy and impatient with passion fumbled with the buckle. I finally managed to get it undone; the button and zip soon followed the same fate. Then I slipped a hand inside. I drew my fingertips across the heated flesh hidden from sight and he bucked into my hand. I smiled against his chest.

His hands were grasping at the bed sheets and I could tell he was fighting to control his actions. I pulled away from him, my hand still buried in his boxers stroking him ever so slowly.

"Let it go," I whispered to him. I pulled my hand away from him and he groaned in disappointment. I sat back and wrenched down his jeans, taking his underwear with them. I threw them across the room. I looked down upon him and his body shivered under my watch. His arousal juttered out proudly and I smiled at the sight of it. I had done that to him, made my swell with pride and something else entirely.

"You're beautiful."

He glanced up in shock. I started to lower myself back to him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You are wearing..." he blushed, "...to many clothes."

I looked down I was only wearing boxers, "Too right," I agreed. I quickly shucked them off and let them lay where they fell. I straddled his waist and hissed as our erections rubbed against each other without the hindrance of fabrics. I lowered my lips to his skin and kissed his lips quickly before moving on my path down his body. I slid back over his thighs as my journey took me lower. I dipped my tongue into his navel and the pressed my lips to his hip bone.

He seemed to gather where I was going, "You don't have to."

"Perhaps I want to."

"Why?" he seemed perplexed.

I shrugged, "Want to taste you."

My response seemed to please him. I tentatively licked the tip and he shuddered. I pressed my lips to the head and slowly swallowed him, exhaling as I did so, so I didn't gag.

His choked moan sent spurts of satisfaction and pride shooting down my spine. He was altogether sweet but it wasn't a bitter taste either. And he smelled of sex. A very appetising musky smell I must say. I withdrew my lips and licked the tip once again and he made a sound of displeasure as I retreated. I smoothed my hands up his torso. His skin was the colour of vanilla pudding. He looked good enough to eat. I licked my lips – what was I saying; he was good enough to eat.

I kissed him then thoroughly I let him taste his own essence that I knew was still on my tongue. He groaned into me, his hands clench the bed clothes beside him. I pulled away and leant down and whispered into his ear, "Touch me."

The response was instantaneous. It was like he was just waited for my consent. His hands trailed a fierce and fiery path along my skin. I slid between his legs and I gently rocked against him. His fingers stilled on my shoulders and his nails dug into my skin. My back arched in response which in turn caused me to press against him again which then subsequently caused him to bit back a shout of pleasure.

"What do you want?"

"I....I want........"

I waited with baited breath for his response. My body stilled its movements in anticipation and overwhelming dread.

"....you..." he moaned and bucked as he said the word.

I felt my features break into a smile, "Good."

I leaned over him and reached into the top drawer of my bedside cabinet, I may still only be sixteen but that doesn't mean that I don't hope. I withdrew a smallish white tube and clumsily fumbled for the lid. When I eventually flipped the lid I managed the squirt some into the palm of my hand. I lazily fisted him and was rewarded with a guttural moan and the satisfaction of seeing him jerk under my touch. With my other hand I was making the necessary preparations.

Normally my fantasies are all about me taking him, fucking him, dominating him. It was all about making him mine but then, right then in the throws of passion and unguarded lust all I wanted was to ride him; to have him fill me to the brim; to feel his hard thrumming heat within me. That is what I wanted and I intended to take it.

I raised myself unto my knees and looked down at him, his features were relaxed in a way but his eyes were tightly shut. I gripped his length and held it steady and then slowly went about the task of sheathing his arousal. His eyes flew open in shock as I slowly took him in. I gritted my teeth as the pain assaulted me. His hands rose and rested against my hips. I bit my lip and refused to cry out. When I was finally completely impaled on his length I stilled my movements and I waited until I become adjusted to the uncomfortableness of it all. It was like my body knew that I wasn't supposed to have anything, at all, inserted up there.

Eventually I rolled my hips, rocking back and forth, creating an inch deep movement that just was not gratifying enough. I wanted more.

So I rode him harder, pushed my body down against his and then lifted myself up again. I listened as his breathing intensified and his body reacted to me and moved with age old instinctive movements.

I leaned down and licked his collar bone. He moaned deeply in approval. It was an action that elicited a delightful response form him; a response that I decided that I liked very much. I wanted more of it. He tilted his head back ever so slightly and bared his throat to me. I was never one to turn down an invitation and I took full advantage of the offering by lavishing my attention on his creamy skin. I tasted his salty skin and relished the flavour that was purely Kai. I pulled back and was delighted to hear his disapproving moan. I watched him; I could see the fine sheen of sweat that covered his body from our exertions.

His eyes were clamped shut as he fought against the pleasure we were creating and desperately tried to regain control. I wanted him lost.

"Look at me," I whispered to the night.

His scarlet eyes fluttered open as he heard my request.

I had been lost the day I first met him and I have been lost ever since but even in my lust clouded mind I had never seen things so clearly as I did right at that moment.

He wanted me. And if that was all that he wanted then so be it. I would give myself to him time and again. Yet if he ever decided that he wanted more; if he wanted my heart all he had to do was accept it for it was already his.

It belonged to him.

I belonged to him.

He thrust up against me again, more forcefully, more desperate then before. His fingers tightened their grip on my hips before he cried out in pleasure and shuddered in his release. I felt his essence fill me and I had never felt so utterly full.

I stroked down thrice more before I too let go of the thin restraint I had over my control, it seemed that my senses were governing my body and I slumped against his chest completely exhausted. We lay there quietly and barely a sound was made. I went to pull back in order to lift myself off of him but he held on to me fast so I abandoned that thought. I rested against him. The sensation of being filled without being in the throes of passion was strange but oddly comforting, that was the only way that I can describe it.

"Mine."

I blinked dubiously at those words spoken with quiet conviction.

"You are mine."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"All of you?

"All of me."

"Good," he confirmed. He then pulled me back against his chest and I closed my eyes intent on sleep

"And I am yours."

I shivered in response to the whispered words. I finally let sleep claim me safely cocooned within his embrace.

I thought it was all a dream so I was mildly shocked to say the least when I woke to find myself still slumped against him; still joined as intimately as two people can.

I listened to his heart beat and when I heard it speed up I knew he had awoken. I that thought he may regret what had passed between us. So I therefore prepared myself for the worst. Yet I waited with baited breath for nothing came.

"I will always be yours, Tyson, for as long as you want me."

I jolted out of my reverie and pulled back so I was looking into his eyes, eyes that last night had burned me alive, eyes held a spark so wild it could not be contained. They were eyes so expressive and despite there colour I felt that sometimes they seemed not to reflect that meaning. What I mean is that red truly was a strange colour. It could mean happiness and prosperity in some Eastern cultures, but in some Muslim countries it was considered a highly suspicious colour and yet in the Western world the colour red signified danger and hazardous for your health. Ok so on second thought the colour red was a perfect colour for his eyes. He was all of those things in some way. It was his eyes that I had fallen in love with. I brushed my lips against his for a fleeting moment and tasted his sweet lips. That hint of vanilla still clung to him. He was heavenly.

"And I will always be yours."

A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing.....and I think I managed to stay in the right narrative for most of it.....I apologize if I didn't and I changed tense on you. This is my longest OneShot (or chapter) that I have ever written, proud of me, ja?

In case not everybody knows...

Weetbix is a type of breakfast cereal made by Sanitarium.

Vegemite is made by Kraft and is a spread.

Biscuits cookies

And I'm guessing that you know what Raisin Toast is......if not its just sweet bread with raisins in it that you can toast and it tastes good with or without butter on a winter's morn.

With the colour red and its various connotations I got this from my Global Marketing Text – I assume that it is correct if it is not then I do apologize.

Be safe

-BG


End file.
